To whom it may concern, from Beca
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: What if Beca left during sophomore year? then she had to go to her college runion 5 years later? how are her fellow class mates gonna react?
1. Chapter 1 to whom it may concern

_**Fat Amy's point of view.**_

I woke up and Beca wasn't in her bed. me and her have been room mates for sophomore year. I looked and ALL her stuff is gone! so I grab my phone and call everyone.

_**10 minutes later.**_

"I found a note!" Stacie said.

"Let me see it." Jesse said.

"Read it out loud lover boy." Donald said.

To whom it may concern:

_Hey guys I am so sorry for leaving you guys during sophomore year._

_you guys will probably hate me for this but, I moved to L.A. _

_I got a record deal. and I couldn't tell you guys because I didn't want to say good bye._

_No one was more surprised then me I actually like singing in Acapella._

_I left you guys some of my mixes, that is if you want to use them._

_I want to thank you guys for being there for me._

_and just do one thing for me?_

_Don't you forget about me._

_-Beca_

Jesse was crying at the end.

"Don't you forget about me." I heard him mumble.

"That was your guys' song wasn't it?" Stacie asked him.

He only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 Going back

Its been five years. five years since I became famous. five years since I left Barden. 3 years. 3 years since I got Emma. 3 years since I regretted leaving.

Now its a Bella and Treble reunion and I have to go. I cant leave Emma alone. so she coming with. I think I might move back to New York.

**_Later that Night._**

I arrived at my dad and Shelia's house. I knocked on the door and my dad came out.

"Oh my god. Beca!" He exclaim pulling me into a hug.

"Hi dad!" Then I looked at the my little brother who jumped into the kitchen.

"Ah Beca this is your brother." He said looking at the 8 year old boy.

"I know. This is your granddaughter." I said looking at little Emma hiding behind my legs.

"When did you have a kid?" He asked.

"I adopted her. being alone in Hollywood sucks." I said.

"Dats a bad word mommy!" Emma said gasping at me.

"I know sweety but adults can say it." I said bending down her height and kissing her forehead.

"So what brings you here in New York?" He asked.

"Well Barden is having a Bella and Treble reunion. I wanted to say hi. and I think I might want to move back to New York." I said.

"Move back to new York?" He said.

"Yeah. I've seen how people are in Hollywood and I don't want Emma to grow up to be like that." I said.

"Wow Beca your really mature now." He said.

"I like to think so. Where is Sheila?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot. SHELIA!" he said then Yelled.

"COMMING CALM DOWN!" She yelled back.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it-Beca!" She said hugging me.

Me and Shelia have grown on eachother these past years because I needed a mom and she was there.

"Hi!" I said.

"I see you've met mason!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! but I want you to meat Emma. she's your granddaughter." I said smiling at Emma.

"Hi sweetie I am your grandma!" Shelia exclaimed.

"Hi gramma!" She said.

"She warms up to anyone in a instant." I said smiling at the sight.

"She so cute! whos the dad?" She asked me.

"She's adopted. all alone In Hollywood I wanted someone to I don't know take care of." I said.

"Ah I see! same think with Mason." She said.

"Sorry to just come out and ask this but do you think you could watch Emma? were doing this Barden reunion and I-" I started.

"Don't worry dear. we have this." She said,

"Thanks guys I have to go!" I said hugging them both.

I turned to Emma.

"I'll be back in the morning okay? Be good promise?" I said to her.

"I pwromise." She said.

I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Bye guys thanks again." I said waving.

"Don't worry about it!" They called out to me.

I got in my car and drove to barden.

I got out ready to face the music. ironic huh?

I walked up to see Stacie. Her mouth instantly dropped when she seen me.

"Hi" I said with a simple wave.

"Oh my god! Beca!" She said hugging me to death.

"Nice to see you too." I said.

"Where have you been I mean I know L.A but just! Ahhh!" She said screaming at the end.

"Stace calm down." I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"You have got to come see the girls!" She said grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the rest of the girls.

Chloe spotted me first followed my Fat Amy, Lilly, and so on.

"Oh my god Beca! I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Chloe said jumping up and down.

"Yup its me in the flesh." I said.

"Your style hasn't changed." Fat Amy noticed.

I was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue tank top.

"Not really." I said.

"What happened I mean we got the note and everything but-" Chloe started but was cut off.

"Rebecca Mitchel." I heard from behind me.

"Call me that again I'll punch you in the face." I said then turned around to see Bumper.

"Whoa! Bitch got feistier!" He said.

"Honestly this is nothing." I said.

"Okay well you scare me so I'm just gonna go." He said backing up.

"Um if you guys will excuse me I have to check on Emma." I said.

"Who's Emma?" Fat Amy asked.

"My daughter." I said as I took out my phone.

I heard them gasp but I just ignored it and dialed the phone.


	3. Chapter 3 Please?

_**Hey guys sorry for the hold up.**_

"Dad you fed her ice-cream!" I yelled thru the phone.

"Sorry she's just so cute Beca!" My dad said.

"Just... but Shelia on the phone." I said.

"Hi honey I'm sorry about the Ice-cream." She said.

"Okay just don't feed her anymore sweets. I'll never get her to bed." I said.

"She wants to talk to you." She said,

"Okay put her on." I said.

"Hi mommy!" She yelled thru the phone.

"Hi sweetie." I said.

"Mommy gramma and grammpa are sooo fun!" She said excitedly.

"Oh god. so your having fun?" I asked.

"Yweah! They are soooo funner than the babysitter!" She said.

"Yeah I have to go Baby girl. but I love you." I said.

"I love you too!" She said then hung up.

I turned to see the Bella's listening in on the conversation.

"Oh god." I said.

"You have a daughter?!" Aubrey exclaimed.

That made the trebles come over to join the 'party'.

"Oh then I don't want Beca. a little brat running around? no way." Bumper said shaking his head.

"The "little brat" can probably kick your ass and if she cant her mommy sure as hell can." I said as I put a hand on my hip.

"Your still so scary but, its kinda sexy." He said.

"Arent you dating amy?" I asked.

"Yeah he is." Amy said in her accent slapping him.

"So?" He said. this time I slapped him upside the head.

"So uh, were's Benji and Jesse?" I asked.

"I don't know why don't I call them?" Chloe suggested.

"Yeah." Fat Amy agreed.

Lilly just... stayed quiet.

"They got stranded on the side of the road and need someone to pick them up." Chloe informed the group.

"I'm not getting them."'s "No."'s and "Haha no I will not get them."'s rang threw the room.

Then Chloe looked at me because I hadn't said anything.

"Beca?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"..."


End file.
